


Old Master

by Spammy_Wits



Series: Wrong Genre Savvy [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Not sure if spoilerish, Set directly after Season 1, What I wish would happen when they talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: The plant by the window had grown a few centimeters and spread out its leaves in search of light, a few scrolls gathered on the walls spoke of the far east and a life left behind who knows how long ago, a fairly used mortar and pestle set by the side of a gong which color had faded with the years, only two chairs sat on the spacious room testaments of the loneliness of old age.





	Old Master

Over many things to be expected from meeting someone as mysterious as the guardian of the miraculous: Old stories passed down through generations, sage words of wisdom,  unexpected tips to make some delicious tea and, much, much more than that. Marinette, amazed, took it all in with the curiosity that can only come from a child, which was how she felt at the moment.

 

The inconspicuous massage parlour on the quiet side of the arrondissement felt a tad more paramount to the city after listening to the master of the place and his little companion, details she hadn't noticed the last time she came by suddenly became more prominent. The plant by the window had grown a few centimeters and spread out its leaves in search of light, a few scrolls gathered on the walls spoke of the far east and a life left behind who knows how long ago, a fairly used mortar and pestle set by the side of a gong which color had faded with the years, only two chairs sat on the spacious room testaments of the loneliness of old age.

 

She wondered how much he had seen and if she'll ever know even a fraction of the History that he had to live, her new mentor.

 

Page by page the miraculous book was being deciphered and unravelled in front of her eyes, how it all came to be the way it is and the potential for the future. So much power trusted to two teenagers that had no idea, that couldn't begin to grasp the immensity of it all.

 

"So, this is the part that really interest me. You see, the Kwami can pass through most anything, but I always wondered exactly why they can get stuck or crash into jewelry and such. According to the book, since their physical manifestation involves noble metals and gems and in turn these materials have a certain magic quality, they can interact with that which remains unseen. It looks like there are a few things that can happen if you transform while your Kwami is holding them... Uh... Interesting, a peacock user got his hand stuck in a porcelain teapot and his suit became destructible after an unfortunate transformation... pft... It shattered during a public speech and left him naked in the courtroom... Excuse me, ahah..."

 

"Wait, what you're saying is that...The idea people have of gemstones and... uh... Minerals? Can affect our powers, right?!" Master Fu nodded while trying to drown his giggles with tea. "And this is important becaussse... It can give us a boost! Oh, this is great! What else does it say?" While the guardian listened to Marinettes input, he'd already finished the excerpts that they needed so he closed the book for a dramatic approach.

 

"They have tried a few combinations." He sighed. "Some more complicated than others. Most of them have gone badly" At her deflated reaction, he kept on. "But, some where unexpectedly successful... In fact, they managed to make some pearls that fit right in with the properties of the five elements, probably to counter any of the main circle of Kwami if the need arose." At the last part, she started to wiggle excitedly in her seat, motioning for him to continue. "And as a precaution, they have been stored in a secret compartment inside the box of the cat and ladybug miracu-."

 

"The BOX!? AH!...I mean the box ahaha, of course... Because anyone who is gifted an ancient, over powered, artifact would guess that the box is important too and... not misplace it with all those gadgets, clothes and schoolwork they made last year...uuhhh ...Jijiji?" A wide, toothy and obviously fake grin etched on her face as the venerable master elevated one amused eyebrow.

 

"I do suggest you find it, Ladybug. Things tend to get a bit hectic whenever a mystery is unveiled." A crash and a few screams later punctuated his sentence, and the ashamed girl excused herself, no doubt to find a tiny, unremarkable black box among a mountain worth of genius creations... "Quite a character, isn't she." With a smile, he blew the candles and set to store the recently acquired relic, the way only a guardian could.

 

“Of course, master…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me! I'm back after almost six months... Yeah.  
> It's been a little hard writing what with almost dying of a misdiagnosed medical emergency, working on my thesis and training my computer to speech to text again after a stupid reset I caused... Well, that's that.
> 
> I'll be pulling slow updates to my multi-chapter fics, but I think my one shots will become a little more regular since I've been accumulating ideas for a long time now. The next to be updated will probably be Entertainingly Wrong since I have to read all my fics to know where I left off and that is the shortest one, with no further ado: Thanks for reading!


End file.
